End of the World
by Silver Dread
Summary: After so many false alarms for the end of the world, it seems the real one is upon us. The nations of the world must join together to stop this from happening, along with two interesting humans. (Includes many pairings such as AmericaXEngland, GermanyXItaly, SpainXRomano, GreeceXJapan, PrussiaXCanada and others I can't think if right now. Rated M cause I don't know what's coming..)
1. Chapter 1

~This is going to be pretty long, I have a feeling. It's rated M cause I don't know what I might want to happen in the future chapters. This does have a lot of my favorite pairings but, again, I don't know what'll happen. I hope this goes well...~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

=America's POV=

He slept silently, not even shifting. His room was quiet, as was the rest of the house. The world seemed very peaceful right then. But a movement outside his window proved that wrong. He didn't notice it, of course; he was in too deep a sleep. Perfect, America thought, this'll be perfect for us.

He was crouched down behind a row of bushes outside this guy's bedroom window with England, Germany, and Prussia. They were in a small town in North Dakota. It was about one in the morning, still dark out.

"Ok, so, Germany, since you're the sturdiest, you'll hold us up. Prussia, you'll be on his shoulders. America and I will climb up to the window and get inside. We'll grab the target and lower him down to you." England said in his adorable accent.

"I can't believe we're breaking my own laws, but ok." America sighed. He knew what they were doing was necessary, but it still hurt him to break his own laws by kidnapping someone.

"You'll be fine, you git. It's for the good of the world."

"And, besides it being 'for the good of the world', why exactly are West and the Awesome Me here?" Prussia asked.

"Because the other target is going to come from Germany."

"Then why are you here? If the targets are American and German, they aren't British." Prussia points out.

"I'm here because it was my idea, America is too stupid to do things on his own, and this used to be my land." England states.

"No, it wasn't. I gained independence before I got North Dakota." America said.

"Well, it would be mine if not for you, so shut it, you bloody git." England snaps at him. This topic always seemed to pop up around them. America had always wondered if even the sight if his face triggered these horrible memories in England. It hurt him to think that. If England was tormented by just looking at him...

"Ready?" America was snapped out of his thoughts at England's voice.

"Y-yeah." He said.

"Of course the Awesome Me is ready!" Prussia exclaimed while his younger brother just nods.

"Alright, let's move." England peeks over the bush and at the window before leading them there. Germany quickly crouched down and allowed Prussia to get on his shoulders. Germany stood straight, balancing his older brother, and allowed America to clamber up the tower. Once America reached the window, he carefully slid it up. It didn't make any noise and he slid into the room. England appeared moments later. America offered his hand and pulled the older country up. The looked around the room.

The walls were a royal blue with white moldings. Nothing was beneath the window. The bed was pushed up against the opposite wall. A door and a desk were to their right and a closet to their left. The guy they were after slept soundly, wrapped loosely in a blanket. His longish black hair fell across his eyes as he breathed slowly.

"Let's get this over with." America said. England grunted in agreement and they moved to the bed. America carefully removed the blanket from their target and tossed it to the ground.

"Once we start moving him, he might wake." England whispers.

"Yeah, I know. Do you have the tranq?"

"Yes. On three." England says. "One... Two... Three." They grabbed the man's arms and legs and lifted up. They grunted with the effort and dragged him over to the window.

"We got him." America called down to the brothers.

"Did you tranq him already?" Germany asked.

"Nah, he's sound asleep." America said. He looks down at the ground several feet below. "We're gonna toss him."

"Then you'd better put him to sleep. He'll be sure to wake up if you don't." Germany said.

By now, England already had the drug out and ready to inject into the target. "You think of everything, don't you, England?" America said.

"Of course I do. I was once the greatest nation in the world." He remarks.

"Yeah, I know." America said admiringly. England slid the needle into the target's skin and injected the clear liquid. He moaned for a little bit then fell limp again. It made America sick to see something happen at his hands to one of his own people.

"Ready? He's coming down." England called down. He and America shoved him through the window and down to the brothers. They caught him with ease and set him down gently on the ground. America jumped next, landing on his feet. England looked warily down at the ground.

"Come on, England! Jump." America said.

"I don't know... It looks like a long jump."

"I'll catch you! Jump!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You'll drop me!"

"I will not. Trust me!" America pleaded.

"Just jump already. There is no time for arguing right now." Germany said, interrupting whatever England was about to say.

"Oh, fine. But if you drop me, you bloody git, it'll be the end of you."

"I won't. Don't worry." With that, England jumped down out of the window. America caught him easily; England was very light. He held him there for a moment, looking at the other countries face, scrunched up, expecting to be dropped. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at America's smiling face. "I told you I wouldn't drop you."

"Yes, yes, thank you for that. Now put me down." America set him on his feet, holing him up for a moment while he regained his balance. Even in the darkness, America thought he could see a light blush on England's face, which made him smile even wider.

"Let's go." Germany said, heaving the unconscious man over his shoulder. They returned to America's plane and loaded up the target.

America took hold of the radio in the plane. "HQ, mission accomplished. We have retrieved the target. I repeat, we have the target."

A moment later, a staticky voice came through the radio. "Copy that, America. We can't wait to see him." France said.

"Of course you can't. We'll be back in about two hours. America out." He hung up the radio on the receiver and sat in the pilot's chair. England sat next to him as copilot and Germany and Prussia sat in back with the target. As they started the plane, America had to open the door quickly and empty the contents of his stomach. This whole kidnapping one of his people thing didn't settle well with him.

-CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2-


	2. Chapter 2

=Prussia's POV=

"West, how much longer 'til we get there?" Prussia complained an hour into the flight.

"Another hour or two." His younger brother replied. It had been a quiet and really boring flight so far. He could here America and England talking in the cockpit. America must like that. Prussia, being the awesome former country he was, knew America had a thing for England. Just by the way he looked at him told him that. Prussia wished there was someone for him. Well, he did have his crush that was going on three decades now, but he could never say anything.

"Bruder, what's wrong? You're awfully quiet." Germany asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing. I'm fine." He said.

"Prussia, don't lie to me."

"I ain't lying."

"Gilbert! What's the matter? It's not like you to be this quiet." Germany snaps, using Prussia's human name.

"I'm just a little worried about what's going on, ok? Who isn't? Our fates as countries rely on two humans. We don't even know if they're going to even help us. We don't know if they'll believe that we're the embodiments of nations."

"Hey, we'll be fine." Germany scoots closer to his brother. "One of them is German, after all. There is no way a German man would not rise to the occasion to prove themselves."

"Yeah, I guess." He didn't want to mention anything about his loneliness to Germany. He loved his brother but he wanted to keep this in for now, especially with England and America so close by. Germany gave his brother a concerned look but dropped the subject. Prussia knew he'd probably hear more about this later, but he didn't mind it. He felt like he could actually talk to his brother when they were alone.

The next hour and a half passed without another word. An argument started in the cockpit and the plane landed with a jarring thud.

"Hey, you trying to kill us?" Prussia called up to the two pilots.

"America, here, couldn't figure out how to land properly and fought me for the controls." England said.

"Me? The only reason I couldn't land was because you were trying to take the controls from me!" America said defensively.

"Let's just get this guy inside. It's cold here." Prussia said. Everyone agreed and they carried the unconscious man inside their HQ in some remote part of England's land.

HQ was a large metal bunker, half buried in the ground, with the best technology in the world housed inside it. There were rooms for all of the countries inside, where they were now staying. England knocked on the door.

"Password?" Romano's voice comes through the reinforced steel.

"Open the door, you bloody git." England responds.

"Close enough, bastard." A moment later the door slid open to reveal both Italys, France, and Canada. The moment the door is wide enough, Italy runs and jump on Germany.

"You're all ok! I'm so happy! I was worried about you, Germany. Japan said you'd be fine, but I wasn't sure. But you are! You're ok! I'm happy! Ve~" Italy rambles on about how worried he was and some pasta he had that day, all while clinging onto Germany. Prussia could feel a small pang of jealousy rouse inside of him. Even West had somebody...

All other thoughts left his mind, though, as he saw Canada. He could feel his heart beating faster and louder, to the point of making him wonder if anyone else could hear it. Canada looked over at him and Prussia quickly looked at the ground. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Canada looked at him for a second longer before embracing his brother.

"Did it go smoothly?" The violet-blue eyed country asked in his soft voice.

"Of course! He didn't even wake up." America smiled in satisfaction.

"I knew you'd be capable of doing it."

"It wasn't all me, though. England helped a little bit too."

"A little? I think I helped more than a little."

"Really? I remember something about you being afraid to jump and having to jump into my arms." America teased.

England went red and he stuttered about something.

"Your weird experiences aside, is this the bastard we need?" Romano asks.

"Yeah, this is one of them. We'll be getting the other one in two days." America said.

"But where will this one sleep?" France asked. "There's plenty of room in my room..." He smiles pervertedly, looking at the unconscious man.

"He'll be in the high security cell." England said, lifting the target over his shoulders. "Come on, America, let's go put him there."

"Ok! See ya in our room, Canada!" He hugs his brother one last time before trailing behind England.

"Well, come on, West. I'm tired." Prussia said.

"Ja, me too." Germany goes to follow the albino but Italy is still clinging onto him. "Let go, Italy."

"But I'm going with you."

Germany sighs and looks over at Romano. Seeing the hurt look on his face, he pulls Italy away from the group and whispers something to him. Italy glances over at Romano and then at Prussia. They returned to the group and walked in silence down to their rooms. As they made it to Italy's room, Italy gave Germany a hug before going into the room with Romano. As the older brother passed Germany, Prussia heard him whisper, "Thanks, potato bastard." When the door shut, the German brothers continued down to their own room. They both enter the room and are greeted by Prussia's bird, Gilbird. It flutters around Prussia's head before landing on his shoulder, making him laugh with delight. He loved his little bird. Prussia jumps onto the bed, startling Gilbird. Germany, instead, removes his thick uniform and is left in his tank top and boxers. Prussia eventually does the same, crawling into bed with his brother.

"Hey, bruder?" Germany said.

"Hmm?"

"Was that the only thing bothering you earlier?"

Prussia was quiet for a little bit before he asked, "How is it so easy for you?"

"What?"

"You and Italy. I can tell everyone has someone for them, even if they don't see it yet. You have Italy, Japan has Greece, America has England... I don't have anyone. Is it because I'm a former country now? Or am I just too awesome for someone?"

"That's what's bothering you? I thought you had a thing for Hungary."

"West, you know I'm gay. We all are, I think. Except that Austrian, sometimes."

"Well, who do you have feelings for?"

"...You know America's brother? Him."

"Who?"

"Oh, come on, West, you know who I'm talking about."

"Hang on... I think I remember him now. The one that looks like America, ja?"

"Yeah, him. He has the cutest smile, the sweetest voice, and the most beautiful eyes. Have you ever seen his eyes? They're a mix of violet and blue."

Germany turned slightly to look at his brother. "I never thought I'd ever hear you compliment someone other than yourself."

"Shut up! I'm serious here. And I do think good of other people... I just don't say it out loud..."

"Really? And what do you think about who?"

"Well, I think you're the best little brother ever. Italy's pretty cool, a little wimpy but ok. Japan's pretty mysterious and quiet, but alright. America's obnoxious but really powerful. Russia's just broken inside; he's a nice guy. And I just told you how I feel about Canada, which is supposed to be the topic of this conversation!"

"Sorry, I was just curious. So, you really like Canada?"

"Yeah, I have for decades now... I just don't know what to do."

"Seeing as the world might be ending soon, I'd say just go for it. Get closer to him, see if he shares the same feelings for you. He doesn't get noticed much so I'm sure he'd appreciate a friend besides his brother."

"Yeah, I guess... Hey, West, you're actually pretty good at this relationship stuff. I'd expect you to be the awkward embarrassed one in a relationship."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Italy and I aren't in a relationship." A sad look came to his eyes.

"Really? I would have expected you two to be the first to hook up."

"He seems to be content with just being friends... I don't know if he really has any feelings for me."

"But you have feelings for him, ja?"

"I do. I have ever since we became allies..."

"Then listen to yourself. The world's ending, go for it, West."

Germany smiles at his older brother. "You really are an awesome brother." He hugs Prussia, pulling him closer.

"Same to you, West. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch." The two brothers hold each other for another few moment before pulling apart.

"I can't believe we still sleep in the same bed..." Prussia remarks.

"Neither can I. But I think if we didn't we'd both go crazy."

"Maybe that's why Russia's the way he is. He's always so alone."

"Might be. But I'd rather not talk about mentally broken people right now."

"You're right. Good night, West."

"Good night, bruder."

-CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3-


	3. Chapter 3

_~I find brotherly love to be totally freaking adorable so there'll be a lot of it, just so ya know~_

=England's POV=

"I can't believe this guy will help save the world." America remarks. They stood outside the window of the cell the man was staying in.

"Yes, it is quite amazing."

"How'd you think of this anyways?"

"It's simple really. They're both some of the smartest people on Earth. They're compatible to work together. And, despite being rejected and broken, they love this world with all their might."

"Are you sure they have the willpower to be able to do this? It's a big job."

England looks over at the younger country. "Do you doubt me?"

"No! No, of course not. I just don't know if two ordinary humans can pull this off."

"We'll be fine. Trust me."

"I trust you." America gives him a small smile. England is happy to hear those words, but he doesn't show it. "It's not like you to question something like this, especially since one of them is American."

"This is a big deal. This is no time to act alone. We need to work together for this. Even so, I don't know if it'll be enough."

England was quite proud of him for realizing that they needed to work together. He wasn't sure why, though. Yes, he was his former colony, but that was long in the past. "It'll work. I know it will."

"It had better. I couldn't stand to lose any of my allies."

"I'd imagine, there are only a couple of people that would be an ally to you." England jokes.

"Well, you did, didn't you?" America smiled brightly.

"I suppose..." England would never admit that he both enjoyed and hated being America's ally. He enjoyed it because the young man brought more excitement to his dull life. But, on the other hand, every time he saw America, he remembered the days when he was still a colony and under England's protection. He didn't like to remember that, he always ended up thinking about that final battle.

"Hey, England, what's wrong? You seem out of it." America said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What? Nothing, I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"You're telling me. I had to kidnap one of my own people. Do you know how many times I got sick?"

England felt strangely bad for him. Why would he feel bad? "Yeah..."

"Well, it doesn't look like this guy's gonna wake up any time soon so I guess we should go to bed too."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." They left the man's cell and walked down the hallway together. Once they reached America's room, England said, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I should be fine now. My stomach has calmed down a bit."

"Good. Well, goodnight, then.

"Yeah, 'night, England." America smiled brightly again and England could suddenly hear his heart beat faster. America disappeared into his room and England walked down the hallway to his own room, trying to get his heart to slow down.

=America's POV=

"Canada!" America called out and jumped on his brother.

"Ah! America, get off me!" Canada exclaimed, trying to push his brother off of him. America wrapped his arms around his brother's torso and squeezed him tight.

"Never!" They wrestled around for a while before America got too tired to continue. They lay next to each other on the bed.

"Tired already? You can usually go a lot longer than that." Canada observed.

"It's been a long day. And I'm really hungry, but I don't think anything will stay down."

"It was really that bad for you?" Canada now looks concerned.

"I'm fine now, but when you're kidnapping you're own citizen... It hurts."

"But you're fine now?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Well, let's hope you never have to do this again. Germany and Prussia will in a couple days."

"I feel bad for them. They both have to experience it."

"I hope it doesn't affect them too bad. I couldn't eat anything all day."

"They'll be fine. They're strong."

"They? Or just Prussia...?" America gives his brother a sly grin.

"Whatever!" He slaps America on the arm. "What about you? You got to spend the entire day with England, didn't you? Bet you were happy about that."

"Of course I was! He's a sexy ass nation that I'm crazy about! I'm not going to try and deny it like you do about Prussia."

"I told you, I don't like him. He doesn't even notice me."

"That makes you sad, doesn't it?"

"The fact that nobody notices me saddens me." A depressed look crossed his face.

"Hey, you aren't thinking about... that again, are you?"

"Huh? No, I'm not." Canada smiled weakly. America was still worried about his brother, but he figured if it got any worse, he would do something. But, for now, he trusted that his brother wouldn't do anything crazy like last time.

"Ok..." He stood up from the bed and undressed. Canada, who was already out of his uniform, slipped under the covers. America joined him and faced him.

"I wonder how many of the other brothers sleep in the same bed." Canada said.

"I'm sure the Italy brothers do, and Germany and Prussia, too."

"I can see Italys sleeping together, but those two Germans? Really?"

"Oh, I'm sure they do. I can see they're as close as we are. Germany, despite being all by-the-book and silent, probably has a soft spot for his brother."

"I think everybody does."

"Except for Japan and China. Those two don't get along as brothers very well."

"I don't think Japan even acknowledges China as his brother."

"That's gotta hurt China."

"Yeah... Oh, well. I'm tired and need to get some rest."

"Alright, goodnight, America."

"Love you, bro."

"Love you too." America turns the light off and shuts his eyes. Canada does the same, hugging onto his bear, Kumajiro.

-CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4-


End file.
